


Men Make Terrible Pigs

by torturedartistclub



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kinkier tags refer to chapter three), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream, Boys Kissing, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, King Dave | Technoblade, M/M, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Throne Sex, Top Dave | Technoblade, no smut in first chapter, top techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturedartistclub/pseuds/torturedartistclub
Summary: In which King Schlatt sends his head guard Dream to kill the shadowy, mysterious king of the rising rebellion Pogtopia...“Although it pains me to let your pretty face go,” Schlatt continued, “You’re the best suited for this job.” Dream’s eyes lifted up sharply to meet Schlatt’s piercing blue ones, his gaze boring into Dream’s head. Schlatt’s lips curled into a smirk as his voice dropped.“I want you to find that son of a bitch and carve a hole through that damned head of his. Put an end to this child’s play.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 121
Kudos: 1660





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Although it pains me to let your pretty face go,” Schlatt continued, “You’re the best suited for this job.” Dream’s eyes lifted up sharply to meet Schlatt’s piercing blue ones, his gaze boring into Dream’s head. Schlatt’s lips curled into a smirk as his voice dropped.
> 
> “I want you to find that son of a bitch and carve a hole through that damned head of his. Put an end to this child’s play.”

“Dream.”

The utter of his name pulled the blonde from his stoic positioning at the front of the chamber, turning to face the man in red robe. King Schlatt had just returned from his briefings, and Dream couldn’t help but notice that he looked slightly more pale than usual, his fingers tapping at the plush cushioning of his throne. His foot twitched slightly as he raised a yellowed nail and beckoned the guard to come forward. 

“Yes, Your Highness?”, came Dream’s reply, boots tapping as he ascended the marble steps.

Schlatt waited until Dream had reached his level to reply, thin lips curling into a cruel smirk as his eyes wandered up and down the smaller boy’s figure as he walked. When he reached the top, the fingers tapping at the velvet throne curled into a fist as hungry eyes festered on the blonde.

Dream shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny as he fought to keep his eyes level out of respect, pushing away the urge to avert his eyes from his ruler’s hungry, wandering ones.

“God if we weren’t under threat I’d have my way with you.”

Dream was used to the second part of the statement - Schlatt seemed to take every opportunity possible to hit on the younger man and, frankly, it was a miracle he had never acted on his words, Dream thought. However the first part of the sentence worried him. What had Schlatt heard at the briefing?

“Under threat, Your Highness?”

Schlatt’s expression soured as he let out a sigh.

“Unfortunately yes, sweetheart,” Dream cringed inwardly at the nickname and shifted his weight to his other foot. “Do you remember the traitors we exiled months ago?”, Dream nodded, thinking back to Schlatt’s ceremony, remembering screams and shouts as two boys ran for their lives as his own brothers and sisters laughed. He’d wanted to say something - or even go with them - but he felt powerless as he stood next to Schlatt, seeing him chuckle as an arrow sliced through the kid’s skin as he ran.

“Well, they’ve convinced someone to lead them and they’re trying to build up a little rebellion, bless ‘em.” Dream’s ears perked up and his head tilted slightly, eyebrows furrowing. He didn’t think there was anybody else left out there?

“Although it pains me to let your pretty face go,” Schlatt continued, “You’re the best suited for this job.” Dream’s eyes lifted up sharply to meet Schlatt’s piercing blue ones, his gaze boring into Dream’s head. Schlatt’s lips curled into a smirk as his voice dropped.

“I want you to find that son of a bitch and carve a hole through that damned head of his. Put an end to this child’s play.”

-

Dream panted under his helmet as he scanned the mass of trees and lakes before him, the setting sun still bearing down mercilessly on his dark figure, dressed in Manburg’s strongest armour. He had been walking for hours now following the compass and had yet to find the ravine that Fundy had told him of where the rebels hid. 

Dream’s eyes caught on something that seemed peculiar. Up ahead, there was a gap in the trees that seemed… off. He squinted his eyes. A log laid horizontal on the tall grass, the whites on each end clearly visible. Next to it, a patch of dirt where grass should have been. Dream’s heart sped up. Distinctly man-made. Fresh.

Dream’s eyes lit up and his pulse quickened as he quietly made his way towards the fallen tree - as much as he had been hardened by his guard duties at Manburg, he had always loved a good old-fashioned hunt.

When he was a teenager he used to play rough with his friends, entire weekends dedicated to chasing each other through jungle and desert terrain and jumping through trees to escape the slashing blades of his friends. He didn’t know it then, but those games were training for his current job; the reason he was promoted to head guard by the age of nineteen.

What he didn’t expect from that position was months of sly comments and harassment from the king. At the time, Dream had wanted nothing more than to escape and live outside the walls, but after the ceremony where the two boys had been exiled, he knew that escape wasn’t an option. There was no other way of saying it. Schlatt didn’t take kindly to traitors. Dream knew that if he escaped, he would be constantly looking over his shoulder for whoever Schlatt had decided to send after him. And, if he was caught, he knew Schlatt wouldn’t hold back. Dream shuddered at what he would do to him. He didn’t want to think about it.

His footsteps were almost silent as he approached the fallen tree, eyes scanning the area for more clues. The log on the ground looked fairly fresh with no moss growing on it. Dream pulled off his glove and reached down, fingers pressing against the white of the log. Still damp. The tree couldn’t be more than a few hours dead. As he fitted the brown leather glove back over his hand, Dream rose to his feet and looked around. He still couldn’t see a ravine around, but he knew he was close.

The faint sound of a horse’s neigh. Dream froze, training his ears to the sound. Wild horses lived in plains - not forests. While Dream knew that it was definitely possible that a horse had wandered into the forest, the likelihood of it staying was low. Most likely, the horse had an owner. Walking quietly in the direction of the sound, Dream heard it again but louder. He was coming up to a small hill now, but the sound didn’t seem like it came from over the hill, and Dream saw no sign of a horse around.

He was confused to say the least as he made his way towards the hill to follow the sound - until he heard it again from almost directly underneath him. It was then that Dream noticed the leaves covering a square area next to his feet. He bent down and picked one up and, just as he predicted, a horse’s nose met his gloved hand, stood in a hole and disguised by a blanket of leafall. He knew he was hot on the trail. 

Taking another curious look at the hill in front of him, Dream tilted his head and crept forward. It must have some significance. Lifting his gloved hand up towards the exposed rock, he traced the partition between dirt and stone. The dirt was soft enough, so Dream reached for his shovel. A quick look wouldn’t harm. The sky was darkening rapidly as Dream began to chip away at the hillside, and Dream knew that he would have to call it for the day and rest if he did not find the hideaway soon, which would leave him in a vulnerable position as he slept. He dug faster.

The edge of the shovel struck something hard and light spewed from the indent. Dream stumbled backwards with shock from the sudden burst of light and fumbled for his axe in case someone had found him, adrenaline rocking through his body. After a few moments of silence, Dream’s breath calmed down as he looked around, making sure he was safe. There was no sign of anybody.

Taking another look at the indent he had made, saw the source of the light - he had hit the back of a torch and broken into an underground room. Miraculously, the torch remained fixed to the inside wall. Dream quickly chipped away at the rest of the dirt around, creating a hole large enough for his body to pass through. When he crawled through into the room, he was met with dirt walls and a chest next to a bed and crafting table, bathed in the warm glow of a singular torch. The room seemed… anticlimactic at most. The room looked like a room he would have built when he was younger, when his parents would allow him to leave and explore the woods.

Then, Dream noticed the staircase carved out of the stone at the back of the room, where the torchlight didn’t quite meet the back of the wall. He made his way towards it, steps quiet and cautious. It was likely that at least a few of the rebels would be somewhere around, and he didn’t want to alert anyone or anything. Dream made his way down the choppy stone steps, footfalls completely silent and invisible in the dark.

When Dream peaked his head down to see where the staircase led, he had to stifle a gasp. A large ravine had been remodeled and decorated into a large space. Wooden beams hung from the ceiling and connected the two walls together, and an unseen fireplace’s crackles echoed off the stone walls.

Huddling against one of the stone walls in a patch of darkness, Dream examined the ravine floor. It was made of flattened stone, rocks and bouldered carved and chipped to produce the perfect levelling. Someone had worked hard on the area. Along the walls of the ravine lay chests and light illuminated some openings that evidently led to other side chambers. Dream shivered at the naturally colder air, netherite armour pressing unforgiving against his skin.

The ravine continued further to a point beyond Dream’s field of view, many sections still shrouded in darkness. Dream kept to the shadows, creeping quietly across a beam connecting the two walls of the ravine, towards another staircase on the other side. The wood creaked softly under Dream’s boots and Dream prayed to every god he knew not to crash down into the cave. Thankfully, he made it to the other side without harm, and began to descend down the steps carved into the side of the rock wall. It was in a dark patch between torchlights, where a voice echoed throughout the ravine causing Dream to freeze in his spot.

“I don’t remember _orderin’ pizza._ ”

The snarl was deep and cut through the cold air like a knife as Dream’s feet remained rooted to the stone steps, his pulse quickening. He could see the whole ravine from his perch on the steps, and the backlighting of the torches behind him meant that he would be silhouetted; hopefully the owner of the voice couldn’t see him. 

The distinct sound of a match striking echoed throughout the chamber and a torch _whoomphed_ into light at the far end of the chamber. There, a man sat on a silver-looking throne, one leg thrown over an armrest and the other dangling out the front. The burning torch was held in one of his hands, the other supporting his weight with an elbow on the other armrest. A sword glinted in his lap. Dream couldn’t see his face due to the distance between the two, however made out the man’s bust-length hair, blush-pink and flowing lazily over his shoulders. Dream could tell that the man was well built, and bigger than himself. He knew that if he was to follow through with Schlatt’s orders, he would have to do so long-range. He slowly reached for his crossbow.

The man on the throne reached over and planted the burning torch onto a fixture fastened to the rock next to him. He picked up the sword on his lap and a sharpening block that Dream could barely barely make out in the lowlight. The occasional ring of the blade against the stone ricocheted across the rock walls, adding to Dream’s uneasiness. He wasn’t so sure about this now.

“Well, come out. You’re not gonna kill me any faster by just _standin’ there._ ”

Dream’s mind raced. What were his options? If he came out into the light he was exposed. He hadn’t seen anyone but the man in the ravine, however that didn’t mean others couldn’t be hiding among the rocks, waiting for a chance to jump him. If he stayed in the dark, well, he could hardly move let alone shoot without being noticed. The man seemed calm enough, and would need to adjust his position to shoot if he suddenly brought out a bow from somewhere, giving Dream time to dive. The man knew, somehow, that he was there to kill him, so, surely, he would have taken precautions. He continued to slowly move and bring his crossbow to the front to aim. He wasn’t going to just, _expose himself_ like that.

“Dream.”

Dream stepped into the light.

“How did you know my name?”

Dream’s heart was racing as the torch flames bathed him in a warm glow, crossbow still diligently aimed in the man’s direction, eyes narrowed.

“Schlatt used to tell me all about you. I suspected that he would have appointed you as his guard.”

 _“You_ know Schlatt?”

“Once upon another time. We were brothers years ago. Back when we were teenagers and you would have been just a boy. He admired your skill, Dream”

The drawl of the man’s voice sent shivers down Dream’s spine and Dream was sure he felt his knees weaken at the bite of his tone.

“I think he admired a bit more than my skill.” Dream snarled back, grimacing at the harsh reminder.

A knowing sigh echoed through the chamber. 

“I never liked that part of him either. Look, come closer. I don’t bite.”

“You’re a traitor.”

“I’m an anarchist.” Came the simple reply. Dream sighed.

Dream walked forward slowly, his aim never wavering from the pink haired man’s head.

“Listen.” Came the man’s voice as Dream advanced towards him slowly, “Schlatt’s not a good man. Neither are any of those around him. We could use someone of your skillset here.”

“You said you were an anarchist. This sounds awfully like a government.”

Dream could begin to make out the man’s features now, and watched as his face pulled up into an amused smile. Dream could see long cuspid teeth in his slightly open mouth. It was just then that Dream also noticed the large horizontal ears peeking out through flowing pink hair. Who was this man?

“Organisation for the purpose of revolution is no basis for government.”

“What is your name?”

“Technoblade.”

The immediate response took Dream aback. Being around Schlatt so much, he wasn’t used to gaining trust easily. Was this man - was Technoblade - simply trying to get him to trust him? Before he inevitably smashed his head in?

“Please, lower your weapon. I mean no harm.”

Dream cautiously brought his crossbow down from his eyes to his chest, finally getting a good look at the man. Technoblade was wearing strangely-shaped shoes, with what looked like pig hooves at the toe. The boots seemed to sport a small platform, which, with his built stature, Dream was sure he would tower over almost everyone in the kingdom. His brown trousers were tucked into a thin white linen shirt that was unbuttoned down to his mid chest, exposing flecks of impossibly golden skin, which didn’t make sense considering his dwellings inside a cave. Dream thought that possibly he was the one who had cut down the tree that sent him on the path here. Dream’s eyes wandered to Technoblade’s face as he continued to make his way across the even floor. He nearly stopped in his tracks at the man’s features. Dark ruby eyes hung under drooped lids, even nose leading down to plush lips and a strong jaw. Dream knew he was blushing as heat crept up his neck and onto his face, but the pink dusting also decorating Technoblade's face made him feel slightly comforted.

“But _you_ can call me Techno.”

His voice was different, softer and more sincere. He almost sounded surprised as Dream approached him, and sat up properly in his throne. Dream could see now that the throne was made of polished iron as Techno set his sword and block aside, never taking his eyes off the blonde.

Dream felt an instant connection with the man, and felt the urge to run his fingers through the soft hair. He didn’t, obviously, but his eyes never left the other man’s. 

Both seemed to be aware of the tension between them, Dream now stood before Techno. Even despite Dream’s upright positioning and Techno’s sitting, they were almost at eye level. Dream knew that if Techno were to stand up, he would tower over him. The thought made him heat up.

This didn’t feel like him and Schlatt. With Schlatt, he always felt trapped and at his mercy. With Techno, Dream felt giddy and free. Despite still feeling slightly uneasy about the cave and the darkness, he felt as though Techno could protect him. He felt safe. Don’t get him wrong, Dream was trained a warrior and could damn well defend himself. But in Techno’s presence, Dream felt, for the first time ever, like he didn’t need to.

Techno’s hand reached out towards Dream’s. His hand was much larger than the blonde’s, scars littering its back. Dream removed his glove and tossed it onto the cave floor. His hand met Techno’s, and was enveloped in warmth.

“Techno?”

Dream’s voice was soft and he saw Techno’s eyes dilate slightly as his mouth twitched upwards in a smile. He pulled Dream forward so he was sitting on the pink-haired man’s thigh, facing him. Dream reached his arms up and joined them around Techno’s neck and Techno’s hand squeezed against Dream’s knee, their faces inches apart.

Dream admired Techno’s face, eyes darting all over. Dark maroon eyes that were beginning to cloud. Long dark lashes. Dream had never seen a more beautiful man. Before he could blink, Techno’s mouth covered his. A large hand came to rest on the nape of his neck, pressing their faces closer together. Dream pulled away first, eyes searching the other man’s face. Techno’s eyes flicked back up to Dream’s, an unsure look returning. Dream wiped it right off, however, when he joined their lips together again, this time opening his mouth and biting at Techno’s bottom lip. He felt Techno pull up into a smile through his closed eyes, opening his own mouth and joining Dream in the heated kiss. 

The sensation of their tongues touching sent a shiver down Dream’s spine, causing him to let out a soft whimper in the back of his throat. Techno’s hand tightened in Dream’s hair at the sound, pulling slightly and letting out a quiet growl. The sound affected Dream more than he would like to admit. They broke apart again, both panting.

“Do you even know how beautiful you are?” Came Techno’s low drawl. Dream could hear the smile in his voice through his still closed eyes.

“Who are you calling beautiful? I’m a trained warrior.” Dream grinned, opening his eyes to meet the soft ruby ones, dripping in want.

Their mouths met again and they shared a breath. Dream felt happy. He felt wanted, but not objectified. Alive, but not living in fear. He knew it was stupid and reckless to give himself so willingly to a man he had just met, and he didn’t believe in such child’s play as ‘love at first sight’, but Dream couldn’t help but feel as though this was the catalyst he needed to leave his old life behind.

The sun began to rise in the sky outside, but the two boys in the ravine couldn’t keep their hands off each other to even breathe, let alone sleep. It was going to be a long few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please leave kudos if you liked and give me criticism !! what did you like what didn't you like ?   
> smut in the next chapters :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ve just- I’ve never been with a… a man before.”
> 
> “Oh _Baby_ ,” Techno grinned and flicked his ruby irises up from Dream’s mouth to his eyes, sliding his hands up Dream’s stomach under his rumpled shirt. The growl of his voice paired with his heavy lidded wicked smile made the smaller boy’s stomach twist in arousal.
> 
> “Let me show you what you’re missin’.”
> 
> Dream could have died at the sight of the pink haired man dropping to his knees in front of him while he sat in Techno’s throne, hooking his arms around Dream’s knees and pulling him forward so that the taller boy’s face was framed by Dream’s clothed thighs.

Techno’s large hand ran gentle circles through the smaller boy’s soft hair, playing with the shorter strands at the nape of his neck. Every so often he would pull lightly, causing the blonde to whimper softly into their slow, languid kisses, Dream still sat on Techno’s lap. Occasionally, they had broken apart to talk, discussing their upbringing and passions.

Dream had learned that Techno had once been all powerful, once holding an empire so big that it covered the area of Manburg a hundred times over. A wistful smile adorned the pink haired man’s face as he talked, their foreheads pressed together. He had called it the _Antarctic Empire_ , and while the name was lost to Dream’s ears, it had evoked a chuckle from the taller boy. His gaze turned darker however, as he described the events following. He had been captured - and his rights stripped away. Pushed into exile, he was forced to build himself up from nothing, eventually finding himself through anarchy. Through many a slashed arm and pierced leg, he had learned to fight. And god help anyone who dared cross him now.

Dream told Techno of his play fights with his friends, where one slip up would cause him to become bedridden for weeks as he recovered from broken bones or deep cuts in his skin. Only to get up again, once he was able to walk, and get right back into the fight. Dream had always had a certain liking to bloodshed, even if it were his own. He liked the thrill of seeing skin lose colour slightly or feeling a pulse begin to slow. Although he didn’t enjoy killing people, he always loved the chase.

Techno seemed to agree, making soft sounds as he bit softly into the younger’s neck, warm tongue lapping gently under his ear as Dream let out soft noises.

Dream didn’t know why he was so intensely drawn to Techno so fast, and he doubted that Techno knew either, but he stopped caring as soon as Techno’s mouth reached his again and bit down on his bottom lip.

At some point, Dream realised he was hard. He knew the outline of his cock was fully visible through the thin linen trousers he was wearing, his sturdy armour long tossed to the side. Techno shifted the hand resting on Dream’s thigh, brushing up slightly against his head, causing Dream to let out a gasp. When the younger boy looked up at Techno, he was met with a smirk, and Dream knew the movement was intentional.

Spurred on by the rush of adrenaline, Dream’s movements grew bolder. Dream’s gaze never left Techno’s as a small hand moved over to the taller boy’s crotch and squeezed lightly. Dream’s felt his knees weaken as Techno’s expression morphed, his mouth opening slightly and eyebrows tilting. His eyes seemed to darken and cloud over, and when Dream squeezed again, Techno let out a low growl.

The pink haired man’s movements hurried as he worked to lift Dream’s shirt off his body, when Dream was suddenly flooded with hesitation.

“W-Wait.. Techno…”, His voice was half wrecked from his arousal and he was sure he sounded shaky. Techno stilled at the comment, face tilting back up to meet Dream’s eyes, irises darting between each one, a worried expression etched on his face.

“Dream? Are you okay? We can sto-”, Dream cut off the concerned ramblings.

“No, I want to do this. I’ve just- I’ve never been with a… a man before.”

“Oh _Baby_ ,” Techno grinned and flicked his ruby irises up from Dream’s mouth to his eyes, sliding his hands up Dream’s stomach under his rumpled shirt. The growl of his voice paired with his heavy lidded wicked smile made the smaller boy’s stomach twist in arousal.

“Let me show you what you’re missin’.”

Dream could have died at the sight of the pink haired man dropping to his knees in front of him while he sat in Techno’s throne, hooking his arms around Dream’s knees and pulling him forward so that the taller boy’s face was framed by Dream’s clothed thighs.

Tilting his face up and meeting eyes with the smaller boy, Techno licked a long stripe up the side of Dream’s shaft. Dream let out a long whine at the sensation, never daring to break their gaze as the corners of Techno’s mouth tilted up in a mischievous smile, mouth still open. Pressing his lips against the outline of Dream’s tip, the taller boy swirled his tongue up and across the head, passing over the boy’s frenulum, causing the blonde’s mouth to drop open and finally break their gaze as Dream closed his eyes and let out a desperate moan.

“Techno… Stop- fuck- stop teasing.. Please-”

The pink haired man smirked as he raised his head up from Dream’s crotch, licking his lips hungrily and eyes flashing with lust.

“Since you asked so damn _nicely_ -”

Techno reached up and pulled the smaller boy’s trousers and briefs down in one fluid motion and Dream kicked them fully off, now naked from the waist down. Dream’s cock pressed up against his stomach as Techno tossed Dream’s trousers and briefs to the side. 

Dream gulped as the taller boy eyed his cock hungrily. He knew he must look a mess - his cheeks and lips were blushed pink from arousal and his hair was tousled from Techno’s rough hands - but he didn’t care. He could have been wearing a potato sack, but if Techno gave him that look, the one where he looked ready to devour him as if he were his last meal, he would still be a desperate, horny mess.

The smaller boy let out a shaky breath as Techno leaned forward and gave his cock small kitten licks up the shaft, before running his tongue lightly across the underside and up towards the head while Dream moaned. Techno’s hands were hooked around Dream’s knees as he worked, running stripes with his tongue up his shaft and around his tip with just barely enough pressure to register. The feeling made Dream break out in goosebumps and a small hand jumped to Techno’s hair, running smooth fingers through the pink locks.

Techno groaned at the feeling of Dream’s hands twisting through his hair, sending delicious vibrations down the blonde’s cock, making him twitch against Techno’s mouth.

“Techno… please.”, Dream whined out, burying his hands further into the taller boy’s thick hair. He could feel Techno smile against him.

“Please what?” Dream could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Please just…”, Dream debated whether or not to say it - Techno was stubborn and wouldn’t go down without a fight. Outweighing his options, his desperation caused him to bite his dignity.

“Please just suck my cock, Techno.” It came out like a whine, and Dream knew he sounded pathetic, sitting on the throne of a man he had just met, begging for his cock sucked. 

Even if he felt pathetic, Techno didn’t seem to mind - the pink haired man groaning and pulling him closer, snaking a hand from Dream’s knee and wrapping it around the smaller boy’s cock to keep it in place. Even though Techno’s hand didn’t move on his cock, Dream still let out a breathy moan as the taller boy squeezed slightly. When Techno finally leaned down to mercifully take his tip into his mouth, Dream instinctively pulled slightly harder on the pink locks tangled amongst his fingers. The delicious scrape against his scalp caused Techno to let out another low groan, sending vibrations all through Dream’s cock from the tip.

Techno finally looked up from his work, meeting eyes with Dream’s lust-blown ones, Dream’s hand still buried in his hair, eyebrows scrunched and swollen lips parted. He didn’t look away as he began to sink further down Dream’s shaft, closing his lips around it and sucking, creating a tight cavern that made Dream roll his eyes back and he let out a high pitched whine.

“Techno- Oh fuck- Techno... so good,” Dream choked out, opening heavy lidded eyes and nearly convulsing at the look Techno was giving him - a combination of lust and mischief - and paired with what his wicked tongue was doing against Dream’s flushed head - Dream had to stop himself from coming right then and there.

Dream found out, however, that the party was only just getting started as Techno began to move the hand clasped around the base of the blonde’s cock up and down as his tongue worked circles up and around his blushing head. Dream couldn’t control his mouth as filth spilled from it, interjected by breathy moans and gasps every time Techno’s tongue passed his frenulum and over his slit.

“Techno- yes- fuck,” Dream’s moans became breathier as he was drawn closer to his peak, cock flushing darker pink and throbbing - he knew Techno could feel it as he worked on the tip in his mouth. Dream whined as he felt the taller boy’s tongue still for a moment and a hand was brought up to his slim wrist and pulled down into Techno’s soft pink hair. Popping off Dream’s cock slightly, Techno gave Dream a lust blown wicked smile, blushed lips parted.

“Don’t be gentle,” The low voice reverberated through Dream’s head, making him feel dizzy. Paired with the hot air passed over his cock… Dream knew he wouldn’t be able to last long.

Gripping the hand in Techno’s hair, he carefully followed as Techno lowered his mouth back on Dream’s tip and _lower_ , continuing to sink down further along Dream’s shaft until his nose almost touched the base of his cock. Dream’s mouth fell open at the action and his hand instinctively balled up into fists, tightening his grip on Techno’s hair and scraping nails down his scalp, causing Techno to let out a low groan over his cock that sent delicious vibrations all through him.

Dream felt overwhelmed at the pleasure he was feeling, letting out breathy moans and cries of the other’s name as Techno began to bob his head up and down, using his lips as a suction to apply even more pressure to his cock. When Techno began to speed up his bobbing, breaking it up with swirls of his tongue around his head, Dream knew he was close. His moans became louder and more choked and his hands drew tighter against Techno’s hair, which only made the latter groan more into his cock as he moved.

“Techno-”, Dream choked out, sounding absolutely _wrecked_ , “Techno pull off I’m- fuck- I’m gonna-” He was cut off by Techno’s hand snaking back around to his wrist, still planted in the taller boy’s hair, and moving it down so that he was pushed even further down Dream’s cock as he let out a gasp. Still on the verge of orgasm, Dream gave a small experimental thrust into Techno’s mouth, nearly blacking out when Techno let out a growl onto his cock again.

He couldn’t have stopped himself, Dream thought. Maybe he could have stopped the way his cock throbbed and became even harder just as he was about to reach his peak, mouth open and eyes rolled back. Maybe he could have stopped the way his legs shook around Techno’s head and the way his toes curled up. Maybe he could have stopped the way his thighs worked to fuck himself into Techno’s mouth relentlessly as he was just about to climax.

But when he lifted up Techno’s head just so, and saw the way one of his large hands worked to palm himself over his trousers as he groaned lowly into Dream’s cock, Dream knew he was fucked. Completely and utterly _fucked_.

Instinctively raising his hand up to pull Techno off, he was met with a growl as Techno stayed just where he was, Dream’s cock buried deep in his throat, shaking his head as he growled again and _swallowed_ around the smaller boy’s cock. Dream couldn’t stop himself as his mouth opened in a silent scream as he reached his peak as come spurted from his cock and down Techno’s throat, wave after wave of blinding pleasure rocking through his body as his legs shook. After the initial blinding pleasure of his orgasm had passed, Dream couldn’t control his mouth as moans and whines fell from it, breathy and low and fucking _wrecked_ as he felt his come still being pushed out of his cock and into Techno’s mouth.

Still blissed out and legs shaking from his aftershocks, he realised that Techno was still in between his thighs, held down by the hand in his hair. Dream quickly released it and Techno rose up to meet eyes with him, that wicked smile seemingly never having left his face.

“Shit- Techno I’m so sorr-” Dream cut off when Techno raised the back of his hand and wiped it against his lips with lidded eyes, throat bobbing as he swallowed the contents of his mouth, eyes completely clouded with lust. Dream’s eyes darkened at the action, lips parted as he let out an involuntary whimper.

Techno surged upwards, meeting his lips in a harsh kiss and immediately opening his mouth, tongue entering into Dream’s mouth without any hesitation. Dream immediately moaned into the kiss as Techno ground his crotch against Dream’s naked thigh, easily picking up his pliant body and flipping them so that Dream was straddling Techno as he sat on the throne. Techno was still _very hard_.

Dream shyly placed his hand over Techno’s bulge, green eyes meeting Techno’s ruby ones as Techno’s lips parted and a growl fell out. Techno moved his hands down to his waist and reached into his trousers to pull his cock out. Dream broke their eye contact to look down, letting out a moan as he saw Techno’s cock. It was flushed dark pink - a mouthwatering shade darker than the rest of his body, and _dripping_. Dream was surprised. Techno was _packing_. Seven or eight inches of gorgeous cock dressed slightly to the left, pressed up against his stomach and almost touching his navel. Dream was in serious danger of getting hard again - he felt like he was drooling over Techno’s cock. And, well, he supposed he was.

“You like what you see?” Techno asked with a smirk, moving his hands down to his cock and beginning to slowly stroke it, never taking his eyes off Dream’s as he let out a low growl. Dream’s hands were down in a flash, running all over Techno’s cock as he leaned forward and moaned in the taller boy’s ear, “ _Yes_.”

He heard Techno groan as he tilted his head slightly and bit softly into the taller boy’s earlobe, moving his mouth down to the skin under his ear and biting down there too and dragging his tongue under his jaw. He felt Techno’s hands move faster.

“Fuck _Dream_ \- not gonna last-”

“Wait,” Dream pulled back from Techno’s neck and slid off his lap, onto his knees on the stone floor in front of Techno, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. The innocent look in Dream’s eyes paired with the downright _filthy_ implication of his words.. Techno didn’t stand a chance.

For the first time, the sound Techno made was almost high pitched. He sounded like he had been wounded as he let out a loud groan, his eyes never leaving Dream’s as bursts of come spurted from Techno’s throbbing cock and into the smaller boy’s mouth, his own mouth falling open and eyebrows furrowing as he reached his peak, coming _hard_ onto Dream’s face as he obediently held his mouth open. When Techno’s cock stopped leaking out come for the most part, Dream leaned forward, visibly swallowing and moaning softly at the taste, and gave small kitten licks to Techno’s slit, causing him to shudder and let out another growl, the pair never breaking eye contact. That sound of Techno’s growls had to have become one of Dream’s favourite sounds.

Techno gently pulled Dream off his cock when he started to become sensitive, and Dream rose to their original position, straddling Techno while sitting down back on his heels. Techno reached a hand up to Dream’s face and gathered up spurts of come that had missed his mouth, holding up two fingers to Dream’s lips and making a low sound in his throat as Dream immediately parted his lips, licking Techno’s fingers clean. Dream blushed as he spoke.

“That was.. _fuck_ Techno that was amazing” The words were still breathy as he spoke, pink dusted face smiling wide and hair completely touseled.

Techno replied by smashing their lips together once again, hands coming round Dream’s body to pull him closer, their chests touching as Techno’s hand tangled in Dream’s hair, pulling slightly at the short strands sitting at the nape of his neck. When they separated, Techno was giving Dream the most fondest look, soft ruby eyes meeting green irises in such a way that made Dream giddy, tearing his eyes from Techno’s as he began to feel shy again, the intense heat felt previously dissipating slowly until he was left in his previous headspace of adoration and admiration for the man before him.

Shifting slightly in Techno’s lap, Dream shivered as he was reminded of his half-nakedness, and tore away from Techno to reach down and bring his thin trousers back over his legs, relishing in the slight warmth they provided him. When he turned back and climbed back onto Techno, the taller boy had slipped his cock back into his pants. 

Their lips joined again in a mix of passion and shy innocence, as if they hadn’t just done unspeakable things, occasionally taking breaks to join foreheads as they caught their breath, then sharing breaths again as soft whimpers and moans came from both boys. The ravine was quiet around them, and Dream felt safe in Techno’s arms. Until a voice sneered through the darkness and a familiar form stepped into the light.

“Well… Ain’t you two cute.” Schlatt’s voice cut through the cool air like a blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger but don't worry there will be a happy ending :)  
> (also just wanna say that schlatt had just walked in he wasn't watching the whole time we don't stan unconsensual voyerism)
> 
> please leave kudos if you liked and give me criticism!!
> 
> last chapter next :) will get a bit rougher in more ways than one


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two traitors pairing up. How poetic. How… _predictable_. ” Schlatt’s voice was cold and laced with distaste.
> 
> “You threw me to the crows,” Dream snarled back, a similar tone to his voice. He looked over at Techno, and fiery ruby eyes already stared back. The intensity of their gaze caused Dream to tear his eyes away. “But as it turns out… I prefer them to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so there is a fight in this chapter, i'm not sure if it warrants the official archive warning so i've tagged it minor violence, but blood is mentioned and bones are mentioned but nothing _too_ graphic imo, however please comment if you think i should change it to an archive warning after you've read it. please be warned that there is some kinkier parts to the smut of this one (blood kink, choking etc), however it won't be too graphic and i usually try to write it so that most should still be able to enjoy, even it it's not their thing.

“Well… Ain’t you two cute.” Schlatt’s voice cut through the cool air like a blade.

Dream’s eyes widened and his heart rate sped up, jumping off Techno and instinctively reaching for his sword which was no longer by his side, his armour and tools discarded on the floor. Schlatt’s familiar silhouette began to stalk towards them, crossbow raised. Dream knew he didn’t have time to dive for his weapons without landing in Schlatt’s crosshairs, and without his armour to protect him, he felt helpless. Until a large shadow crossed his vision silently.

“ _Schlatt._ Long time, no see.”, Techno snarled, dark blade in hand as he stepped in front of Dream’s form, his larger stature causing Dream to be almost completely concealed from Schlatt’s field of view.

As Dream began to compose himself slightly, still shaken from being dragged so suddenly from an intimate moment, he noticed Techno holding an axe behind him, waiting for Dream to grab it. Dream’s shaky hands closed around the handle as he took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Techno, axe in hand.

“Dream,” Schlatt sneered, darting his eyes to the steely-eyed smaller boy. “I knew you were a fucking _slut_. Give yourself over to any man who so much as _smiles_ in your direction. Unfaithful _whore_.”

Techno let out a low growl from next to Dream, sharp teeth bared in a sneer as he advanced towards Schlatt, each step purposeful and poised as he made his way across the stone floor. Adrenaline was flowing through Dream’s body as he followed closely, axe raised and wary, aware that both boys were without armour while Schlatt wore a full set.

“Two traitors pairing up. How poetic. How… _predictable_. ” Schlatt’s voice was cold and laced with distaste.

“You threw me to the crows,” Dream snarled back, a similar tone to his voice. He looked over at Techno, and fiery ruby eyes already stared back. The intensity of their gaze caused Dream to tear his eyes away. “But as it turns out… _I prefer them to you._ ”

With an angry growl, Schlatt fired his arrow and reached behind his back to pull out a sword of his own. 

Techno moved quick as a flash, blocking the arrow with his sword, the sound of the metallic _shing_ echoing through the ravine as the arrow landed uselessly to the side. They moved in unison.

Closing the gap between the two boys and Schlatt, Dream lifted his axe and brought it down _hard_ on Schlatt’s shoulder, the shock of the impact pulsing through Dream as the blade of the axe slid off the netherite pauldron. As Schlatt raised up to strike Dream with his sword, seemingly unaffected by the axe hit, Techno slashed his sword into Schlatt’s side, just barely making it through the space between his chestplate and leggings. Schlatt let out a shout as the blade grazed his skin, turning to face the unarmoured pinkette and raising his sword in fury.

As Techno raised his own sword to deflect Schlatt’s blow, Dream mustered up all the strength he could and brought down his axe on the back of Schlatt’s chestplate, the brute force of the blow causing the armour to crack down the middle and separate slightly, leaving a gap where Schlatt’s undershirt could be seen. Before he could land the strike into the king’s back, he heard Techno let out a grunt. Turning round, Dream saw red.

Schlatt’s blade had slid down Techno’s as they fought, the edge of the sharp blade pressing into the hand that was gripped tightly to his sword, forming a gash that bright red oozed from, contrasting against his tan skin. Techno didn’t seem to care, however, whirling around and turning to stalk the goat man with perfect decisiveness, an almost feral expression adorned on his face as he bared his sharp teeth. Waiting for the perfect moment, Techno surged forward and planted a blow right between where Schlatt’s helmet met his chestplate, forming a gash of bright red that spilled down the dark chestplate. Schlatt let out a cry of pain, lashing out with his own sword towards Techno and just barely grazing his loose shirt as Techno jumped back. Dream couldn’t help but be at least a _little_ distracted at the quick and precise movements that the taller boy made, looking almost like a pre-rehearsed dance.

Schlatt’s shoulders were heaving at the pain as Dream eyed the crack in the plate on his back, knowing that a hard blow, if landed perfectly, would be fatal. He lifted his axe. 

Before he could land the hit, Schlatt whirled around as if guided by a sixth sense, raising his sword with an angry yell as his blade collided with Dream’s powerful swing with a loud clashing sound that ricocheted across the cave. Schlatt growled at the effort, pressing up hard against Dream’s axe as they met eyes, both blazing with anger.

“I’m-- done- Schlatt,” Dream grunted out as he pressed down further against the other’s blade, blonde hair lined with sweat and wildly tousled around his face. “I’m- fucking-- _done._ ”

While Schlatt was distracted with Dream, Techno raised his sword, blood from his hand running down the blade and mixing with the blood from Schlatt’s neck, and brought it down precise and _hard_ onto the undershirt exposed by the crack in Schlatt’s armour. Schlatt screamed as the shirt tore and the blade pierced his skin, striking the bones underneath.

In one last surge of adrenaline, Schlatt let out a mangled cry and dove towards Dream, striking him across the neck, just under his ear. He heard Techno let out a loud growl and saw a flash of pink as Techno raised his sword and drove it hard into Schlatt’s back, piercing through his body straight on as Schlatt let out a strangled sound, immediately falling to the ground, dead.

Dream barely had time to witness the killing of his former master before Techno was rushing over to him and taking his shoulder in one hand, dropping his sword and using the other to gently press Dream’s head to the side, examining the gash.

“Techno- Techno it’s okay it’s-- it’s not deep-” Dream panted out, meeting Techno’s eyes. Techno eyed him worriedly, then flicking back to the cut. Blood was seeping out slowly and trailing down the smaller boy’s shoulder, some dripping into his hair and staining the blonde strands a dark red. Techno pressed gently on the skin near the cut, taking note of how much the skin moved with his fingers. Breathing out a relieved sigh, Techno seemed satisfied at the result, tilting his head down and meeting eyes with Dream again. The cut was long and messy, but it wasn’t deep.

Stepping back, Dream caught his breath and looked over at Schlatt. It was a lot to process. While he was glad his tormentor for months was gone, he wasn’t sure how his kingdom would receive the news. Sure, many disliked Schlatt, but killing a king surely wasn’t something to take lightly. Pulled from his racing mind by a movement, Dream turned back to face the taller boy.

Dream was greeted with a sight that affected him more than he wanted to admit. Techno had raised his bloodstained hand to his mouth to inevitably wipe sweat from his lips, but at the same time had smeared his own blood across his lips and over his chin, leaving stains of red across his face, to add to the droplets of blood already adorning his skin from stabbing Schlatt. Techno’s eyes met Dream’s again, seemingly darker than before, filled with a similar intensity that Dream had seen when he was in battle. He looked _hungry_.

Before Dream could blink, Techno’s mouth was on his. Techno bit harshly on Dream’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dream obliged, opening his mouth to join Techno in a frantic kiss, their tongues clashing. The taste of blood in the kiss drove Dream crazy, and Techno seemed to feel the same way as he pushed Dream roughly up against a cold stone wall, deepening the kiss.

Sliding his hands into Techno’s blood stained hair and pulling lightly, Dream moaned shamelessly into their kiss. Techno pulled away for a moment, meeting Dream’s eyes with a wicked smile, tongue darting out to lick at the remnants of blood on his own bottom lip. Dream let out an involuntary groan at the sight and Techno moved to the smaller boy’s neck. 

Ghosting over the gash that was still seeping blood, Techno’s mouth met the smaller boy’s neck, mouthing hot and breathy kisses along his jawline as Dream threw his head back in pleasure, hands clutching tighter against Techno’s hair, pushing him further into his body. Techno ran his tongue lightly across the broken skin of his cut with a low groan, licking hotly along the line of torn skin and gathering the warm liquid in his mouth. The sting of pain went straight to Dream’s stomach, which was beginning to pool with heat. Techno rose back up and joined Dream in another searing kiss, using his tongue to push some of the warm liquid into Dream’s mouth. Dream moaned at the taste of his own blood as Techno bit down on Dream’s bottom lip again and his hands began to wander.

They broke apart to breathe heavily as Techno’s hands slid down the smaller boy’s body, passing over his nipples and running softly down his sides while Dream whimpered, eyes closed as their foreheads pressed together. When Techno’s hands reached his crotch, Dream dropped his head limply to moan, his hands sliding from the taller boy’s hair to rest around his neck. 

Suddenly, Dream’s head was forced upwards and his eyes shot open as Techno wrapped his fingers around his pale neck, careful not to push down too hard on his cut as he forced Dream to meet his eyes. Techno’s eyes were dark and fiery as he stared at Dream from under his lids, bloodied lips curling up into a smile that showed his sharp teeth.

“You look so pretty like this,” Techno breathed, hot lips just barely brushing over Dream’s. “All flustered and fuckin’ _helpless_ for me.”

Dream let out a strangled moan at the comment and the feeling of Techno’s large fingers splayed over his neck, the other hand palming his crotch roughly as he looked down into Dream’s watering eyes.

“This okay?” Techno asked, malice disappearing from his eyes for a moment as he studied Dream’s face intently, no doubt searching for any signs of discomfort. Dream nodded desperately and let out a moan, trying his hardest to convey his desperation through his teary eyes as he stared at the taller boy. Techno seemed pleased. “Just- put up a fight- or somethin’- if you want me to stop, okay?”

When Dream pointedly _didn’t_ put up a fight, instead letting out a strangled whimper and rolling his hips into Techno’s hand, Techno let out a wrecked groan and Dream felt him grind his own hard crotch against his, still maintaining eye contact.

Techno brought their faces together again, joining their mouths in a searing kiss as his hand tightened around Dream’s neck, moaning into him at the feeling of Dream’s pulse beating steady against his fingers. Dream’s hand found their way back up into Techno’s hair, nails scraping beautifully against Techno’s scalp and slipping lean fingers through the pink strands, causing Techno to pull away and take in a shaky breath, holding back a whimper at the delicious sensation.

“Fuck-- _Techno-_ ” Dream choked out and Techno loosened his grip slightly to let Dream speak, “Want you- want you _inside_ me- Techno- fuck.. _please_ -”

Techno had to hold back a groan at Dream’s begging - how was this boy so good at pressing all his buttons? 

Letting go of Dream’s neck, Techno hoisted the smaller boy up into his arms - Dream instinctively wrapping his legs around his waist and letting out a whine as their clothed cocks brushed together. Pressing his lips to Dream’s, Techno lowered them to the ground so that he was laying on top of Dream, who had his back to the stone floor. Dream knew that in any other situation, he would feel uncomfortable, but in Techno’s arms, with Techno’s large build completely encasing him, he felt safe, warm, and incredibly turned on.

Pink hair flicked down around Dream’s face as they kissed, closing them off from the outside world. They moved together desperately, kisses hard and messy. Techno couldn’t help but grind his clothed hips into Dream’s, Dream letting out a whimper and Techno making a _mmm_ sound low in his throat.

While they kissed, Techno’s hand left Dream’s back and slowly made its way down to his crotch, slipping under the waistband of his linen trousers once more and wrapping large fingers around Dream’s already throbbing cock. The hand squeezed tight against the taught skin of his cock, slowly moving up and down and swirling a thumb around his tip, already dripping with precome.

Dream moaned through their kiss and bucked his hips up involuntarily into the taller boy’s hand, breaking away from the kiss to catch his breath. Meeting eyes with Techno, he couldn’t help but notice just how close their faces were as Dream’s mouth dropped open and a groan left him at a particularly delicious squeeze. The hungry look in Techno’s eyes intensified, the pinkette ripping his hand from the Dream’s cock and pushing down the waistband of his trousers so that they rested at his thighs.

Hesitating for a moment, Techno took his hands from Dream’s writhing body and reached up to himself, taking the hem of his shirt in his hands and pulling it up over his head. Dream was in awe. Techno’s body was incredibly built, smooth skin contrasting with scars that littered his tan body, the sheen of sweat covering him reflecting the warm glow of the torches. When his shirt was over his head, Techno tossed it to the side and met eyes with Dream again, clearly catching him staring, lips quirking upwards in a smirk. A small hand reached up Techno’s body, running light fingertips all over the ridges and curves of his powerful muscles, Dream watching intently as goosebumps erupted at his touch. 

Meeting him again in a light kiss, Techno crawled down the smaller boy’s frame and tugged on the hem of his trousers, working the soft fabric over the curves and bends of his smooth legs. Techno pushed Dream’s legs up so that the bend of his knee pressed against Techno’s chest and his shins were flush against his abdomen. Lifting a large hand up to Dream’s mouth, Techno growled lowly at how eager the smaller boy took two of his fingers in, tongue swirling all over the ridges and scars of his fingers as he coated them generously with his saliva. Techno found himself having to bite back another whimper at the sight.

When Techno was sure that his fingers were adequately coated with Dream’s spit, he gently pulled them from the blonde’s mouth, strings of saliva connecting them briefly before breaking apart. Maintaining eye contact, Techno brought his hand down Dream’s body, brushing softly against his cock as Dream shivered, and pressing up against his hole.

Green irises met ruby ones as Techno gazed down at him, and Dream felt scrutinised as Techno seemed to study all over his face before one of his fingers entered him slowly, stretching out his tight muscles as it went deeper and deeper. Dream was in awe at the feeling - he had never been touched or even touched himself down there before. Techno really was showing him what he was missing.

His mind went blank when Techno hit a spot inside him that made him see stars and roll his hips involuntarily as he let out a long moan. Techno’s lips quirked up, and Dream felt another finger enter him and press up lightly against the same spot. He let out a hiss of pain at the stretch, but it was quickly masked when Techno used his fingers to thrust _hard_ into the bundle of nerves, Dream’s eyes widening as he let out a surprised moan and breaking eye contact with Techno as his eyes rolled back in his head from pleasure.

Dream felt a pressure on his neck as Techno suddenly used his free hand to grab at the smaller boy’s throat again, forcing his eyes open roughly.

“Look at me-” Techno growled out, tightening his grip on the smaller boy’s neck, white teeth glinting in the torchlight. Techno flicked his fingers up slightly, brushing against his sensitive spot again, causing Dream to let out a strangled groan as his eyes began to tear up. “Look so pretty like this - desperate and _beggin’_ for me.”

Dream let out a noise that sounded vaguely like a choked _please_ , and Techno withdrew both his hands from the blonde, reaching down into his own trousers and pulling out his hard cock. Techno let out a low groan as he pumped it slowly, using the saliva still on his fingers as lubricant. Dream watched on hungrily.

Working quickly and precisely, Techno manhandled Dream around so that he was stomach down on the floor, resting on his elbows and ass in the air. Dream moved compliantly, making himself boneless in Techno’s arms and turning his head to the side to watch the pink haired man work.

Dream gasped as he felt the blunt tip of Techno’s cock press up against his hole, wiggling back and trying to shove his ass backwards onto Techno’s cock out of sheer desperation. He stilled and let out a whine as Techno’s hand came to rest on Dream’s hip, stopping his movements. He heard Techno let out a chuckle.

Before he could beg some more or throw back a witty remark, Techno was pushing slowly and steadily into him, the head of his cock passing Dream’s tight ring of muscles with an impossible stretch as Dream gasped, climitising to Techno’s size. His cock was definitely larger than his fingers. 

Techno kept slowly pushing in deeper and _deeper_ , finally coming to a stop when Dream felt his hips touch his bare ass. Dream moaned unabashedly at the feeling - being breached in one long stroke by a thick cock. He could hear Techno behind him let out a shaky breath as he bottomed out, waiting for Dream to adjust to his cock.

When Dream felt as though the pleasure outweighed the pain, he let out a shaky, “ _Move,_ ”, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked despite only just being entered. Dream felt so _full,_ his cock throbbing hard against the cold stone floor at the feeling as Techno began to thrust shallowly into him.

Both boys let out moans as Techno began to move, Dream’s turning into more of a whine while Techno’s remaining as a low growl in the back of his throat. Dream felt his walls stretch and constrict as Techno moved slowly inside him - he loved the feeling of being split open by Techno.

“Faster-” Dream whimpered out, involuntarily moving his hips back as Techno moved his, so that the thrusts went deeper inside of him, searching again for the spot that made Dream see stars before.

Techno complied, speeding up his pace and reaching even deeper inside him, groaning as he felt Dream’s walls clench suddenly around his cock. Dream was letting out whimpers and moans against the floor as Techno pounded into him from behind, the sound of Techno’s hips hitting his ass adding to the heat. Techno’s strong thrusts caused Dream to move back and forth roughly on the stone floor each time he thrusted into him, building up Dream’s stimulation as his cock rubbed harshly against the rock underneath him.

Dream almost screamed into the cave as Techno adjusted his angle slightly, pounding roughly into his sensitive area, Techno letting out a breathy groan as Dream’s walls clenched further around him out of pleasure. With every thrust into him, Techno hit his prostate straight on and _hard_ , causing Dream to let out a desperate moan with each push into him.

Still pounding hard into Dream, Techno moved a hand from Dream’s hip and up against his neck again, wrapping his fingers around and pulling the top half of Dream’s body off the ground, so that the smaller boy had to scramble for purchase on the stone with his hands. Forcing Dream’s head up and to the side, Techno met him in a fierce kiss, teeth clashing and tongues touching as Dream moaned desperately into the kiss, the sound coming out choked and strangled from the restricted air flow, but sounding vaguely like a broken “ _Yes-_.”

Breaking apart, Techno tightened his fingers even further around Dream’s neck, groaning loudly as he felt blood from his gash seep past his fingers and over his hand. Techno knew Dream was close, feeling his walls clench harder around him and his throat vibrate as he let out strangled moans each time Techno thrust into his prostate. 

Without any proper stimulation to his cock, Dream came _hard_. Waves of white hot pleasure rolled through his body as his orgasm slammed through him, his hips involuntarily grinding against the stone floor to stimulate his cock as white liquid spurted from it. His legs were seemingly frozen in position as he shook uncontrollably against Techno, letting out loud choked moans as Techno’s fingers squeezed harder around his neck and his nails dug in deliciously, adding to the earth shattering pleasure he was feeling, eyes rolled as far back into his head as they could go and mouth dropped.

Techno worked him through it, slowing down his thrusts slightly and squeezing his other hand around the base of his cock, mouth open and low growls spilling as he fought off his own orgasm. Slipping out of Dream and flipping him over, he gave the wrecked looking boy a wry smile.

“One more?” Techno sounded just as choked as Dream as he stared down into the blonde’s teary eyes. Dream smiled wide through blissed out lids, nodding quickly and letting out a hushed “ _Yes please,_ ” his voice almost completely gone.

Techno’s smile was irresistibly handsome and boyish as he pushed back into Dream, maintaining eye contact as his lips parted and his eyebrows tilted at the blonde’s stretch.

“I’m not- _fuck_ \- I’m not gonna last-” Techno choked out as he thrusted all the way into Dream, who let out a whimper when Techno brushed against his sensitive prostate.

“Me neither-” Dream whispered out, taking a hand up to Techno’s bare chest again and running his fingers lightly down the middle of his chest and tracing down a particularly long scar. Techno shivered at the feeling.

Setting up a somewhat steady pace again, Techno moved his hand down to Dream’s untouched cock, still pink and hard from his last orgasm, and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Dream felt like he could cry from how good it felt to finally have his cock taken care of, feeling himself build up arousal again in his stomach as he felt another orgasm coming on.

Techno was being drawn closer and closer to the edge as Dream kept clenching around him, their eyes never leaving each other as Techno placed his free arm next to Dream’s head, leaning down and meeting him in a slow heated kiss, their hot breaths mixing in the cool air as Techno’s thrusts became less and less even.

“Dream- _fuck_ \- Dream I’m gonna-” Techno rasped out against Dream’s mouth.

“ _Inside_ Techno- please-” Dream sounded completely wrecked as he felt Techno’s hips stutter inside him, the intimacy of the situation - how he felt Techno’s cock grow impossibly hard inside him - pushed him over the edge, leaving him shaking and completely blissed out from his second orgasm as smaller amount of come spurted from his used body onto his stomach.

Techno came with a broken groan, pressing his hips as deep inside Dream as they could go and fucking _clinging_ to the smaller boy as ground deep into him, filling him up completely with his come, eyes squeezed shut as he touched foreheads with Dream, feeling his hot breath ghost over him as they both panted harshly.

Dream let out a whimper when Techno pulled out, shivering as he felt Techno’s come drip out of his ass and down his thigh. Techno collapsed on him, panting heavily as he met Dream’s lips again in a lazy kiss, breaking apart occasionally to look at him fondly through heavily lidded eyes. 

When Techno eventually lifted off Dream’s spent and come-stained body, he worked his way down his still-clothed chest, placing open mouth kisses all over his upper body and licking hotly against a nipple as Dream moaned breathily, mustering the energy to lift his head and watch him. Dream’s shirt had lifted up and rumpled around his abdomen, exposing his lower stomach where spurts of his own come had landed on his skin. Techno leant down and licked the droplets off his chest, making low sounds as he swallowed each part down.

“If you keep doing that I’ll get hard again,” Dream warned breathily. He felt his skin vibrate as Techno let out a soft chuckle against him, rising up to meet Dream’s eyes.

“That’s gotta be the least threatenin’ thing anyone's ever said to anybody.” Techno said with a smile, nonetheless rising up to kiss Dream again and grasping around for one of his hands, finding it and locking their fingers together as they kissed. They moved together slowly, breathy moans escaping both of them occasionally as they made out on the cave floor. Dream’s back was still pressed into the hard rock, but he didn’t even feel it when Techno’s mouth was on his, when his tongue danced with the taller man’s. They breathed together and moved together as they kissed, and Dream felt his heart skip beats. Eventually, they broke apart and Dream looked to the side, eyeing the dead king a few meters away.

“So… What are we going to do with _him_?” Dream asked, tilting his chin in Schlatt’s direction. Techno shrugged.

“I dunno. My dogs have been starvin’ a bit lately.” Techno smirked. Dream let out a breathy laugh, turning back to Techno and joining their mouths again.

“I’m not kiddin’,'' Techno mumbled through their kiss. Dream ignored him, bringing up a hand and burying it deep into Techno’s soft pink hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! again if you think the fight scenes warrant an archive warning for graphic descriptions of violence please say so! please leave a kudos if you liked and give me critisism in the comments !! :) hope you enjoyed this short story i enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
